MC: Backup Tamers
by Drago3511
Summary: The Trio has been drafted by Fanglongmon once again.  This time, they're heading to the universe of the Tamers to help them out and detroy the D-Reaper.  With new Digivices and new partners, things are gonna get crazy.  SeanxRika, unknown other pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Well folks, here we are again with a Digimon Multiverse fic. But this time, we're heading to the Southern Quadrant to help the Tamers!"

Sean: "Oh joy, making Digimon incredibly over-powered using trading cards… fun."

"Our three heroes will be getting a couple new surprises along the way, and no Sean, you have to find out just like all the readers do!"

Sean: "What readers, you don't get readers. Because you stopped typing for a long time, most of your so called 'readers' are gone."

(Empty void audience where all the readers should be.)

"Oh God it's true!"

Sean: "But since you've been posting more recently, you might just get them back and get some more readers too."  
>"You mean it?"<p>

Sean: "Yeah, now why don't you do the disclaimer for once? You deserve it."

"Alright. I do not own Digimon or any other aspects from any other game, show, etc. I DO own my OC's the Multiverse Trio. Now, please go ahead and read the fic!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

"So… bored!" I yelled as I sat on the couch of my pocket dimension. Lucas and Doran were playing Halo Reach while I just watched, growing more and more bored. "If you're so bored, then either play with us or go do some training in the virtual reality room or something." I was about to object his statement, but a familiar voice rang through the air. **"Human warriors, your assistance is required once again."** Before anyone could say anything, we were whisked away, leaving nothing but a couple of Xbox 360 controllers and a still-running game of Halo Reach.

**(**

* * *

><p><strong>Center of the Digital World)<strong>

We were teleported in on a familiar black circle platform, but this time, we were surrounded by four massive Digimon. One looked like a blue dragon with a mask and beard, one looked like a phoenix, who apparently wasn't happy to see us, one was a large silver tiger, and the last was a giant turtle with two heads and a massive tree growing out of its back. Hovering all four of the Mega level Digimon, was Fanglongmon. "Hey there Fanglongmon, what's the occasion? Came to thank us for saving the Western Quadrant from King Drasil?" I asked with a sheepish grin. **"Insolent human child! How DARE you speak to Fanglongmon like that! I should incinerate you where you stand!"** The large phoenix roared at me, which I simply brushed off and decided to patronize him a little more. "What's wrong you over-sized rooster, afraid to take me head-on so you just throw empty threats my way? I'm calling your bluff! You aren't even HALF the phoenix that my summons are! Oh, and by the way, I'm impervious to fire because I control the damn stuff!" I shouted at him, which caught him by surprise and to go into a flaming temper tantrum.

The tiger just laughed at my antics, **"Now now Zhuqiaomon, let's not make a scene. I am actually grateful to you humans for saving my quadrant from Drasil, you have me deepest thanks."** The tiger spoke to us. Fanglongmon chuckled at the entire scene. **"Now that we're all accounted for, I think I should tell the three of you why you are here."** Fanglongmon spoke, grabbing our full attention. **"There has been a great disturbance in the Digital World and our very existence is on the line. The Reaper program is awakening again."** Before we could say anything, Fanglongmon continued, **"That's why you three, along with other young humans, shall answer the call and become Tamers. Here, these are for you."** Like last time, three of Fanglongmon's golden scales floated down to us, this time in glowing orbs of crimson, silver, and orange. I took the crimson one, Doran the silver, and Lucas the orange. The glowing died down, and in our hands were NEW Digivices, a blue card, and on the screen was a pixilated Digi-Egg.

"**When the time comes, your partners will hatch from those Digi-Eggs. Now we must send you to the Real World of the Southern Quadrant, God-speed my young friends."** With Fanglongmon's last words, our forms shifted out of existence to head to another adventure. At least this will cure my boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinjuku Park)<strong>

"Argh, my head." I moaned as I got up of the dirt ground. When I opened my eyes, it was dark out. I saw the faint glow of a clock in some sort of light, 4:57. "Great, it's almost five in the frickin' morning." Then I noticed that there was no one around, not even my friends. "Again with the separating, really Fanglongmon?" I semi-yelled to make sure that no one could hear me. Then I looked down at my clothes, which changed from my usual attire. I still wore my favorite cargo pants, I had red and white Nike Air Max sneakers, a belt holding up my pants with my Digivice hanging on it along with a card case, probably containing that blue card, a red zipped up vest covered my chest, and over that I wore a black open polo shirt. "At least the old dragon has good taste in clothes surprisingly." I laughed to myself as I walked around the park for a bit.

After a few minutes in of walking, a thin mist covered the area. "Okay, I swear if you're here right now Zabuza, this isn't funny!" But then I realized, I wasn't wearing my Duel Transer, so it couldn't be Zabuza materialized. "Okay, not Zabuza. Come out so I can see you!" I yelled into the mist, almost being struck with a wooden club, had I not dodged. I looked in the direction of the swing, and saw a green troll thing carrying the club that almost cracked my skull open. My Digivice started to glow, so I pulled it off my belt and pointed it at the green Digimon.

"Goblimon: Rookie level Oni Digimon. It loves to do bad things and has a sly and hard personality. It is said that it never disobeys a strong tamer. It has great pride in the mohawk on its head. Attacks are Gobli Strike and Gobli Bomb." I put my Digivice back on my belt and took up a loose taijutsu stance. "Alright ugly, let's dance!" I said, taunting the green Digimon. It came charging at me; club rose above its head. "**Gobli Strike!**" It cried out, bringing the club down with sheer force. But I dodged the wooden weapon and got behind Goblimon.

I activated my Sharingan and did a sweep kick that seemed to pick up the wind itself. "Leaf Whirlwind!" When the Digimon was picked off its feet, I kicked up at its exposed back and sent it flying into the air. I used chakra in my feet to jump high and fly parallel to it, it's back facing me. I brought my leg up for a kick, but Goblimon blocked it with its club, so I used the momentum from that to spin around and bring the back of my fist to its face, sending it down, but I slammed another fist into its stomach and finally spun around and slammed my left heel into Goblimon's stomach. "Lion Barrage!" I called out the name of Sasuke's move.

When I thought I finished the Digimon, I got up and started to walk away, but was stopped by an all too familiar paw. I looked at the paw's owner and saw Renamon, but what could she be doing here? "Renamon, what are you doing here?" I asked the yellow fox Digimon. She slightly cocked her head to the side, "Do I know you?" She asked. It wasn't her voice; she's not the Renamon I know! "Sorry, I just happen to know another Renamon. I got confused until I heard your voice. Sorry about that." I said in an apologetic manner. The Renamon then walked past me and behind her was a girl around my age with dark orange hair with two thin locks framing her face and was done up in a spiky ponytail. She had violet eyes and a cold look on her face. She was wearing a white and light blue t-shirt with a dark blue broken heart on it, jeans, red and grey sneakers, and red wristbands. She had a Digivice just like mine, only the ring and strap color were blue instead of crimson. She didn't really pay attention to me much, but she did say something to Renamon. "Renamon, walk all over that Goblimon." "Yes Rika." Came the reply of the Renamon. Those two must be partners.

Goblimon was already weak from my attacks and continued to get weaker from Renamon leading him around and teasing him, while dodging its wild attempts at attacking. But when it seemed to be over, Goblimon started to glow. "**Goblimon Digivolve to…**"

Goblimon grew taller and even more gruesome features. Its skin turned a brownish-red; it grew silver hair, and long pointy teeth. The wooden club turned into a spiked bone of some sort. Finally, the leather tunic it had been wearing turned into like a tiger skin pelt tunic and bracers.

"**Fugamon!**"

When the newly dubbed Fugamon was done with his transformation, I saw a similar glow in a tree near the area, and I could also see a little white Digimon where the light came from… weird. Anyway, I pulled my attention back to the fight and Rika pulled out her Digivice to examine the new Digimon.

"Fugamon: Champion level Oni Digimon. How the heck did it Digivolve! Anyway, it just seems like a brown skinned, tiger pelt wearing version of Ogremon. Attacks are Evil Hurricane and Heavy Swing." Renamon continued her fight with the new Champion level, but didn't seem to be holding up too well. Unless they had a few friends hanging around with Digimon partners, this wasn't going to end well. I thought of stepping in and helping out, but I stopped when I saw Rika pull a card out of the case on her belt. What the hell was that going to do! I was brought out of my thoughts when Rika started to slide the card into a channel in the side of the Digivice. "DIGIMODIFY… POWER ACTIVATE!" A red glow formed over Renamon and then she leaped out of the way of a Heavy Swing attack. She leapt into the air and performed her signature attack, "**Diamond Storm!**" The multiple projectiles lodged themselves into Fugamon and completely tore it to shreds, turning into red data flakes.

Renamon landed from her mid air assault and started to absorb the flakes of Data. 'So Digimon turn into Data instead of re-forming into Digi-Eggs here, interesting.' I turned around and started to make my way out of the park when the mist started to clear, but was once again stopped by a paw, this time grabbing me by my arm. "Where do you think you're going kid?" Rika asked me. I turned my head to look at her, unknowingly with my Sharingan still active, because she gasped a bit but regained her composure. "Alright tough guy, take out those stupid contacts and answer my next question." I did as she said, except for the contact thing. I kept my eyes open and let the chakra drain out of them, returning them to their normal ocean blue color before her very eyes.

"Alright, what's the question?" I asked. "Questions now. But let's go to the primary one, how did you fend against a Digimon the way you did? I've never seen martial arts like that before." Her voice still held a stern tone, but was lightly sprinkled with curiosity and impression. "It's a form taught to me by my cousin and a friend, back where they live they call it taijutsu." I said, not lying at all. "I bet your next question has to do with my eyes, am I right?" I asked. "Yeah, how do you change them from blue to red with those weird black tomoe?" "Ah, but THAT my dear Rika, is a secret." With those words, I used the Shunshin no Jutsu/ Body Flicker Jutsu to disappear in a swirl of leaves and re-appear on a rooftop a few blocks away. "Wow, can't believe that worked even though I had no idea where I was going." Then I formed some hand signs and performed the Utsusemi no Jutsu/ Empty Cicada Shell Jutsu to project my voice to Rika, "Sorry that I had to cut our time short Rika, but I'm sure we'll run into each other soon. Till then, later." Then I ended the jutsu.

I turned around and started making my way through the rooftops, using chakra to enhance my leaping capabilities so that I don't fall to my death. "Now to find those two idiots." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Doran POV)<strong>

**(East Shinjuku)**

I woke up to the sound of a car driving by. I found myself on the sidewalk, next to a fire hydrant. I slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, trying to fully wake up. After I did that, I looked at my sleeve, then down to the rest of my clothes, which were completely different from what I usually wear. I was wearing a brown blazer, similar to the ones from Duel Academy, a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black boots with silver soles. Holding up my pants was a black belt with a silver clock-shaped buckle, and on it was a card case and my Digivice. I also had on my digital watch, which I rigged to tell me the time of any universe I'm in, which was now 5:43 am. I also noticed that I was all alone, save for the average car driving by a minute or two. "Really? Spilt up again? Does Fanglongmon have some sort of twisted humor to split us up and have us find each other after we get our partners or something?" I asked myself out loud. I started walking around the city for a bit and started to get familiar with the place, mentally mapping it.

I stopped near by a local bakery, which was surprisingly open at this time of day. Wish the service was like this back home. I opened the door, causing a little bell to ring, alerting the owners that I walked into their bakery. I saw a woman in her thirties wearing a pink bandana over short brown hair, white apron over a long sleeved yellow-green shirt, and jeans. She looked up at me and smiled, "Sorry, but we're not completely open yet. Can you wait a few minutes?" She asked. I nodded and stood for the next few minutes while she kept cleaning the bakery and laying out the freshly baked bread. My mouth was drooling from the smell, but I didn't care. After she was done, she looked back at me. "Now then, how can I help you?" She asked me. "Could I have a few rolls please?" I asked politely. She reached under to the metal racks protected by clear glass and grabbed a few pieces of the fresh bread.

"Okay then, that will be 250 yen." I wasn't totally familiar with the currency exchange in Japan, but I still reached into my pocket where a silver pouch laid and I pulled it out. I reached into the bag and pulled out a few large crystal shaped orbs that quickly turned into paper bills as I pulled them from the bag. I placed the newly transformed bills on the counter and accepted the bread that I just ordered. "Thanks a lot." I said as I walked out of the bakery while shoving a roll in my mouth. It tasted sweeter than regular bread, almost honey-like. "Oh man… I have to… find the guys… and tell them… about this… place." I said through each bite of the bread. As quick as my bread came, it was gone. But my stomach was full and satisfied. "Okay, now that I've had my fair share of food, I think that I should go and find the others. If possible, I could also try and look for those kids that have Digimon partners too." I said as I pulled my silver and white Digivice with an onyx circle and strap from my belt. I saw a pixilated Digi-Egg on the screen; it was pulsating, as if it was going to hatch soon.

"Whatever you turn into, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends and Commandramon." I said with a smile. I placed the Digivice back on my belt and went off to search for Sean and Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucas POV)<strong>

**(Shinjuku Square)**

"A rooftop, I landed on a rooftop." I grumbled under my breath. Not only was I separated from Sean and Doran AGAIN, but I was also stuck on a rooftop in the middle of town at seven in the morning. I couldn't change his position without alerting any suspicion to the citizens below. "So now what am I supposed to do? I can't use chakra to jump from the roof onto another building and I can't activate my Keyblade Glider without anyone noticing a giant flying disk rising from a building without them thinking that it's a UFO." My options were little to none and my patience was running thin. "Okay think, I'm stuck on a roof with no entry point to the building under my feet. I don't have my Lyoko Watch to be able to use Flash Teleportation, and Sean didn't teach me the Shunshin no Jutsu/ Body Flicker Jutsu to get out of here." I paced back and forth for a couple of minutes and realised that I couldn't do anything.

So I walked over to a nearby metal air filtration machine and leaned against it, putting my hands in my empty pockets. "I still can't believe that Fanglongmon changed my clothes." It was true; Fanglongmon changed my usual clothes into an orange t-shirt, blue jeans being held up with a black belt with a thunderbolt buckle, with a card case and my new Digivice on said belt, and a pair of red and white sneakers. "Now if only he remembered to put my phone in my pockets before he sent us here." I moped. I took my new Digivice off my belt and examined it. It fit in the palm of my hand and was white and dull grey in colour with an orange ring circling the monitor and an orange strap. On the screen was a pulsating, pixilated Digi-Egg. I also noticed that on the side of the Digivice was a narrow channel of some sort that looked as thin as a card. "Wait, a card…" I looked at the card case on my belt and pulled out the strange blue card with the pixilated yellow 'D' and blue dinosaur. "Maybe if I slide the card into the channel…" I trailed off as I placed the bottom left corner of the card into the channel and slid it down.

The screen of my Digivice started to glow and from it, came a glowing blob of some sort. It kept growing and growing until it hit the size of a basketball and landed on the roof in front of me. That blob then formed into a seahorse-shape and the glowing started to die down. When the glowing stopped, in front of my was a floating green dragon with purple eyes, black horns tipped with dark pink, little wings for arms, a yellow underbelly, and a tail that seemed to be made of wind. It looked up at me, and I down at it. "So, are you my partner Digimon?" I asked the little dragon. It only nodded it's little head and spoke with an extremely young voice, "Yup, I'm Babydmon." My Digivice started to glow again, but this time a holographic circle with Babydmon's picture came up with some info. "Babydmon, In-Training Baby Dragon Digimon. It may look small, but it can pack a punch for an In-Training. His attack is Hot Steam, which can scorch you if you're not careful."

I looked down at the little guy, who was studying the rooftop that we were on. "Well Babydmon, looks like we've got some time to get to know each other. I don't have a way to get out of here without being seen, chased, or questioned." The little dragon didn't seem to know what I was talking about, but he flew up to me and landed in my arms. "That's okay. I wanna get to know my Tamer a little better anyway." He said with a toothy grin. 'Well guys, you can take as long as you want getting here now. Just make sure that it's not after lunch.'

* * *

><p>Well everyone, that wraps up the first chapter of Backup Tamers. Please review and put in any requests for pairings in your review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Chapter 2 of Backup Tamers everyone!"

Sean: "Hey, how come Lucas got his Digimon before me and Doran?"

"Well, in The Chosen Three, you got Renamon almost right away following a fight. So Lucas got his Digimon during his bored and stuck situation, but he only got his Digimon in his In-Training form. So if he DID get down, he'd only be seen as having a stuffed toy in his arms."

Sean: "Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. So who's getting their Digimon next?"

"Once again, you'll have to follow the story just like everyone else to be able to find out. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun to just tell you flat out. Now do the damn disclaimer."

Sean: "Fine. Drago3511 does not own Digimon or any other element that is not solely original. He does own me and my friends and this fanfic."

"Thanks Sean, now let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

Well, I've been walking around the city, which is known as Shinjuku, for at least three hours now. I haven't seen any sign of Doran or Lucas, and I haven't seen Rika either. But maybe it's for the best. I was walking around downtown for a little bit, when I noticed a building that said 'Card Shop'. I noticed in my walk around that there were kids every now and then talking about a Digimon card game. Maybe I could find some in there. I also noticed a while back, a narrow channel in the side of my Digivice that looked like it could fit one of those cards. So I decided to walk in.

It was a small shop with collectibles, cards, plush toys, you name it. The back wall was filled with Digimon items, from trading cards to plush In-Trainings. I grabbed a starter deck and a few packs from the wall and walked over to the register. "Hi there, I'd like to buy these." I said while placing the cards on the counter. The guy behind it looked like he was around maybe seventeen years old. He had short black hair and a single black heart earring on his left ear. He didn't have any facial hair whatsoever and a calm look on his face. "No problem dude. So, you just getting into Digimon?" He asked while scanning the items. "Yeah, I heard it's a really popular game and that they even held national tournaments." I said. He nodded his head and scanned the last booster pack. "No doubt about that. Anyway, your total price comes to about 1,235 yen." He said. I nodded and pulled out my munny pouch and grabbed some of the larger crystal orbs. They changed themselves into a few bills and some coins. I pulled them out and placed them on the counter for the cashier to take. He did so and placed my newly purchased cards in a plastic bag. "Here you go. Have good day and enjoy your new cards."

I walked out of the store and walked over to a nearby bench. I took the cards out and put the bag in a crumpled state to fit it in my pocket. I opened the starter deck first. In total I got:

3 Greymon cards

2 Power cards

1 Speed card

1 Hyper-Wing card

2 Gotsumon cards

2 Angemon cards

1 Agumon card

1 Digi-Egg of Courage card

1 Digi-Egg of Sincerity card

3 Stamina cards

2 Wizardmon cards

and 1 Snimon card.

Then I opened the four packs that I bought and got:

2 Positron Laser cards

1 Angewomon card

4 Salamon cards

3 Gabumon cards

1 Andromon card

2 Frigimon cards

3 Digivolution cards

2 Hyper-Sonic cards

1 Gatomon card

and 1 VictoryGreymon card.

"Wow, I even got a Mega level in one of these packs. How sweet is that?" I shouted while putting the forty cards in my card case and finding a nearby barrel to throw the plastic bag away. I started walking towards the cross-walk to explore the city a little more, when I bumped into a familiar guy in a brown blazer. "Oh, sorry." I said. "No I'm sorry, Sean." He said while he tried to register what he just said. "Sean?" I looked at him blankly, "Doran?" We just looked at each other for a second, looking like a couple of idiots. "Sean!" "Doran!" We gave each other a high-five and then settled down. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said. "Same here, plus I found this AWESOME bakery!" He practically yelled. "Wait, where's Lucas?" I asked. "I thought that he'd be with you by now." he said. Suddenly, I felt a familiar shock and my hair started to stick up more than usual. I looked up to see a mess of brown hair and orange standing on the roof of the card shop. "Lucas." I said. "How'd he get up there?" Doran asked. "No clue, but let's go get him." I said. We both looked around and as an alley between the card shop and another building. We both ran to the alley and stopped when we figured we were in deep enough so that no one would see us.

"Alright, ready to climb?" I asked. But Doran spread out his arms, both of his palms connected to the sides of the alley. "How are we gonna walk up there using chakra when neither of us a short enough to fit?" He asked. I demonstrated by putting both my hands on the wall that connected to the card shop and focused some chakra into them and my feet. Then I slowly put up one foot to the wall, then the other. "Easy, we scale it like Spider-Man." I said while crawling up the wall to get to my electro-maniac friend. Doran followed closely and we eventually made it up the two story high building.

"There you guys are, I've been waiting for you for the past half an hour." Lucas said while carrying a little green dragon in his arms. "Uh, is that your Digimon partner?" I asked. Lucas just nodded and looked down at the little dragon. "Yeah, this is Babydmon. He hatched from the Digi-Egg and came out of my Digivice when I swiped that blue card through a channel in the Digivice." He said. So I was right, that channel in the Digivice is for cards. I opened up my now loaded card case and pulled out the blue card, with Doran doing the same. "Thing is, once I used it, it just disappeared." Lucas said. If this thing is the key to hatching our Digimon, it didn't matter to me if the card disappeared. I took the card to the channel and something that Rika said came to mind, 'DIGIMODIFY... POWER ACTIVATE!' "Digimodify." I said as I swept the card through the channel. The screen started to glow and a glowing blob started to form. The blob fell out of my Digivice and landed in front of me. It started to take shape and the glowing died down. When it stopped, a gold colored dragon with a grey underbelly with three ears on each side with purple tinting the top ears and red tinting the bottom two, with sharp green eyes and little flippers for hands and feet took its place.

The little dragon looked up at me and jumped into my arms. "Yay, you're finally here! I've been waiting in that Digi-Egg for so long, but now you're here! My Tamer! My name's Kyokyomon!" The little dragon said with a happy look on his face. Lucas pulled out his Digivice and looked at the holographic info on Kyokyomon.

"Kyokyomon is an In-Training Lesser Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody. If he gets angry he can stretch up to nearly nine times his normal length to attack the opponent. However, because he only extends forward, the opponent usually avoids this completely. His attack is Metal Straw."

We both looked to Doran, who already had a blue and white Digimon in his arms. Once again, Lucas looked up the info on the Digimon.

"DemiVeemon is an In-Training Baby Dragon Digimon. Unusually for an In-Training Digimon, he possesses a body, hands, and feet, and so is able to grip objects with both of his small hands, and move while hopping about with both feet. He rams into his foes with his Hop Attack."

"Well, we got our Digimon. Oh yeah, I stocked up on some cards in the building right under our feet. I have some for the both of you." I said while putting Kyokyomon on my head. I grabbed my new assortment of cards and pulled out two of the three Digivolution cards, the Digi-Egg of Courage, the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, two of the three Gabumon cards, two of the three Stamina cards, and two of the three Greymon Cards. I evenly distributed the cards to the two, but gave Doran both of the Digi-Egg cards. "Doran, those cards will work well for DemiVeemon's digivolved form of Veemon. They'll allow him to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon and Yasyamon."

They both nodded and put the cards in their cases on their belts.

"Well, we should probably get down from here. Lucas, I surprised that you just didn't scale the wall using your chakra to get down." I said, while earning an angry glare from my friend. "Just shut up and climb." He said. So we did just that, while Kyokyomon and Babydmon hovered down and DemiVeemon clung to Doran's head to make sure he didn't fall.

**(Time skip: Six hours later)**

Well, it's kinda hard to say that it was an eventful day. We just walked around the city for a couple of hours, had some lunch at a cafe, talking to pass the time, and eventually getting to the park now at around 2:30 in the afternoon. "So, what do you guys want to do know?" I asked, while carrying Kyokyomon in my arms. "I don't know, we've done all there is to do so far. There isn't a ton to do around here." Doran said with DemiVeemon riding on his right shoulder. "I know what you mean. Even if we went back to the Pocket Dimension to stock up on supplies, get some training in, play some video games, and maybe take a nap, time doesn't move outside of it. So we'd still be back at the same time as we left." Lucas complained while carrying Babydmon in his arms.

The three of us sighed simultaneously. After that, I caught the sight of a boy with brown hair and a red dinosaur-Digimon out of the corner of my eye. They were climbing up a set of stone stairs. "Guys, I think I just found something. Follow me!" I said while sprinting to catch up with the boy. Lucas and Doran followed with Doran putting DemiVeemon in his arms to make sure he didn't fall off his shoulder. We met up with the duo half-way up the stone steps. "Hey there, what's up?" I asked. The boy looked nervous and failed at attempting to try and hide the Digimon behind his back. "Um, hi. Nice day." He said. "Takatomon, why are we hiding from these people?" The Digimon asked. The boy, Takato, just face-palmed and stepped to the side to allow the red-dinosaur Digimon to be seen. "Um, why'd you hide your Digimon from us? We're not working for the government or anything. Besides, we wouldn't take him; we've got partners of our own." I said while holding up my Digivice and Kyokyomon just waved at the two. DemiVeemon jumped onto Doran's head while he pulled out his own Digivice and Lucas let Babydmon float while getting his Digivice out. Takato just sighed and pulled out his Digivice from under his shirt. It was attached to a string around his neck.

"Well that's a relief. I thought you guys would have freaked out at the sight of Guilmon." Takato said. We shook our heads and walked up the steps with him and Guilmon at a steady pace. "So, what are you doing here anyway Takato?" I asked. "I'm trying to find a hiding spot for Guilmon. If you couldn't tell, he isn't as discreet as your partners. They're probably In-Training right? I only think that because I already know about one of your Digimon, which is DemiVeemon." He said while we reached the top of the stairs.

He looked around and didn't see any suitable hiding spot. "Nah, this is too out in the open. Where could we hide you?" Takato said while walking along next to a gate. Guilmon followed him, but he stopped and turned towards the trees. His pupils were dilated and he was growling like some sort of wild animal. But he was knocked back by a familiar fox-like Digimon and went crashing into the gate behind him. "Guilmon!" Takato screamed while running over to his partner. "What a lousy fighter, but a fight's a fight." I heard another familiar voice say.

I turned over to the direction of the voice and saw Rika standing under a tree with Renamon standing on top of one of the branches. "Rika, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted. The others turned and looked at me. "You know her Sean?" Lucas asked. I nodded my head and held Kyokyomon near me. "Yeah, it was only early this morning too. I was standing in another part of the park and I was jumped by a Goblimon. I fought him off using the Sharingan and I thought I finished him off using the Lion Barrage. So I started to walk away and was stopped by Rika and her Renamon. They then took control of the fight and almost beat him too. But he Digivolved to Fugamon and I thought that it would be trouble. But before I could step in to help, Rika swiped a card through her Digivice to power up Renamon. Then they took out Fugamon with a Diamond Storm. I was going to leave, but they stopped me and asked how I could fight off a Digimon, even if it was a Rookie. I answered and disappeared using the Sunshin no Jutsu/Body Flicker Jutsu to disappear and went off to start looking for you two." I said, relaying the whole story.

"So, red-eye's returned with some friends and a couple of In-Training weaklings. Sorry boys, but my fight's with the dinosaur. Renamon, walk all over him." Rika said, with Renamon charging in Guilmon's direction. But before she got there, our three partners jumped in her way and were surrounded by a bright light.

**"DemiVeemon Digivolve to... Veemon!"**

**"Babydmon Digivolve to... Dracomon!"**

**"Kyokyomon Digivolve to...** **Ryudamon!"**

In the place where our partners once stood, were a taller version of DemiVeemon with a horn sticking out of its nose, yellow markings under its eyes and on its forehead, fully formed fingers with sharp nails sticking out of the tips, and claws sticking out of its toes. A short teal dragon with a white underbelly, three fingers on each hand ending in white claws, three claws coming out of each foot, little orange wings pon its back, orange horns sticking out of its head, and large orange eyes. Where Kyokyomon stood was an orange-furred dinosaur with a white underbelly, three claws sticking out of each hand and foot, black samurai style armor with purple decals, and a red jewel embedded in its forehead/helmet.

"They Digivolved, but how?" Rika asked, shocked. Our partners all rammed into Renamon's stomach and knocked her back, protecting Guilmon. "Don't worry buddy, we've got ya covered." Veemon said, while Ryudamon and Dracomon nodded. I looked to Doran and Lucas, who looked back at me. "Guys, I think we should show those two that if they can't handle the heat... then stay away from our friends!" I said while pulling out the Greymon card. Lucas and Doran nodded while doing the same thing. We all slashed the card through our Digivices and shouted:

"DIGIMODIFY... GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST ACTIVATE!"

Each of our partners opened up their mouths and charged up a large fireball, while simultaneously calling out, **"Nova Blast!"** The three Rookies shot large fireballs from their mouths, which merged together to form an extra-large fireball. "Wow, even the Gokakyu no Jutsu/Fireball Jutsu pales in compare to that thing." I stated, earning nods from my friends. Renamon dodged the combined Nova Blast in mid-air, allowing the attack to completely decimate a tree, not even leaving behind a trace of its existence.

"What was that all about?" Takato asked, completely ignoring the rest of the fight. Renamon landed next to Rika in a crouching position and stood up. "That was your Digimon eating dirt." Rika plainly stated. "Now that was cold." I muttered to myself. "I saw you in my dream, no way... it can't be." Takato said, earning looks from me, Doran, and Lucas. "So, you're a lousy Tamer and you're weird. Now am-scray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy." Rika said, almost hitting the nail on the head unfortunately. "I am not a lousy Tamer, and what do you mean little boy? Guilmon's just young that's all." Takato said. "Takato, how long have you had Guilmon?" I asked. "Um, about a day... why?" "Dude, our Digimon literally hatched from their Digi-Eggs six hours ago, just Digivolved to Rookie, they're able to hold a slightly intelligent conversation, and were able fend off Renamon. What's your excuse?" I explained/asked him. "While I'm interested in your little discussion, I'd prefer if we could get this over with." Rika said, with a vexed tone in her voice.

"Man, can't we just catch a break? For once, is that too much to ask?" Doran complained. I wish it were that simple Doran, but we just seemed destined to fight no matter where we go.

* * *

><p>"And there goes Chapter two of Backup Tamers!"<p>

Sean: "I'm actually impressed. This was well worth my wait. We all go our Digimon and they all were able to Digivolve to Rookie level so quickly."

"Yep, and there's even more excitement to come in the next chapter!"

Lucas: "So please review and put in what pairings you think should be in the story."

"We'll see you next time!"


	3. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	4. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
